Mortar and pestle units of various designs have heretofore been available but have not been readily and conveniently portable. For example, in the bedside grinding of pills in hospitals, it is a common practice for nurses to use two spoons for this purpose, a somewhat inefficient expedient. Moreover, a substantial percentage of patients require pill grinding, this including the young, the elderly and those who simply cannot swallow pills whole.